Getting to know a new Nakama
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: *Full Summary inside* Prolouge to Fairy Tail Chronicles. First Chapter now completed. Friendship!Natsu/Yukino, Lucy/Sting, Rogue/Yukino. Spoilers to the Grand Magic Games Arc
1. A fresh start to a new begining

**Getting to know a new Nakama**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Summary: Post Grand Magic Games. After winning the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail has returned in Magnolia and welcomes their new members. Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy decided to take their new friends around Magnolia and other places to get to learn more about them. A few laughs, fun, and something completely unexpected. Friendship! Natsu/Yukino, Lucy/Sting, and Yukino/Rogue.**

**Warning: spoilers to manga and anime, but pure speculation until new info surfaces.**

* * *

**Edit 1: fixing up the story, grammar wise and adding in what wasn't there.**

**Edit 2: Spoilers to Chapter 322.**

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse Plan as things have settled down in Fiore since the events. After winning the games and the 30,000,000 Jewel reward, Fairy Tail had return to their former building in Magnolia Town. It felt like home sweet home, the building the members of Fairy Tail work so hard to build was now in their possession again. To Lucy, it was like coming home again to a long overdue battle. And it was what the blond haired Celestial mage was thinking when she came into the building.

The remaining members, the Tenrou Team, and their six new newcomers now have a new place to call home. Once Lucy came into the guild one early morning, it was the same excitement the guild house always had. Even though it was smaller by just the remaining members and the Tenrou team, the newer members might bring some more life to the large guild, that and their first Guild Master, sticking around with them. Although it was kinda strange to have a person only they can see, at least their new members won't be alone about all this.

While having yet again former enemies and rivals to the guild would be the usual cold shoulder they gave Gajeel, who attack their first guild house, harm Levy, Jet, and Droy and being a part of the attack of Phantom Lord, this was different. Of course, allowing Wendy and Kinana, former Cait Shelter member and the former snake to Cobra second generation Poison Dragon Slayer to join and they welcome them with open arms and Juvia Lockser, Water Mage and former Elemental Four of Phantom Lord too, but it's going to take a little time for them to fit in, little by little.

Lucy spotted Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona at the bar. Cana was drinking her usual pitcher of beer while Mirajane was cleaning the bar. The Takeover Mage spotted Lucy coming up to the bar and greeting her with a cheerful smile same with Cana, who took her lips from the pitcher to smile too.

"Good morning Lucy." greeted Mirajane.

"Good morning, Mirajane. Good morning Cana." Lucy greeted back.

Lucy took her eyes off Cana and Mirajane to look around the guild. Despite the smallest contrasting the large guild, it was the same Fairy Tail nevertheless. There was talking, laughing, having the time of their lives, the guild how they always was. Lucy beamed at the calm nature of the guild before looking back to them.

"It's like seven years didn't happen and we were always here. Everything's back the way it was before." Lucy observed.

"It sure is. I do miss this place and I'm glad everything's back to normal in Fiore. The Eclipse plan, the entire of Fiore's capital and the entire country would be destroyed if what's for Natsu, you, and everyone." Cana said before taking a sip of beer.

"You remember after the games, Weekly Sorcerer had post a full interview with the participants of the games, but not forgetting us. Ours was the longest, seeing as we are the number one in Fiore again." Mirajane said and gives Lucy a glass of lemonade with a little umbrella in the glass.

"I remember the interview, I was extremely nervous about asking questions seeing as I was a part of the whole scheme along with Yukino. It was my keys that opened the gate." Lucy replied before looking around the guild looking for someone. She found the usual crowd but there was a few missing. She looks back to Mirajane and asked, "Speaking of Yukino, where are Sting, her, and the others? Didn't they come to the guild today?"

"They are talking with Master Makarov about a few things in his quarters." Cana answered.

"How come Cana?" asked Lucy.

"Well Lucy, Flare was a member of Raven Tail, meaning Ivan could have told her anything that shouldn't pass any Fairy Tail members' lips. Even we have our secrets, and Ivan knows this. And Sting, Rogue, and Yukino you might ask? Saber Tooth has its own hidden agenda s before they were at the top. That's all the master wants to know." Mirajane answered.

Lucy took a sip of her lemonade before adding, "You know, we were kind of hard on them…"

"Yeah we were hard on them." Mirajane and Cana said in unison.

* * *

_Flashback: July 8__th__, X791_

_Fiore Capital—Crocus_

_Bar Sun_

* * *

When Fairy Tail celebrates a big victory, there will always be a celebration going on that is always loud and crazy. But not only winning the Grand Magic Games with a grand total of 64 points, but also saving the country, there was even more to celebrate. The Fairy Tail guild was partying one late night after the events that would have destroyed the whole country. But they weren't partying alone, but were joined by some of the friends they made over the five days: The six members of Quarto Cerberus: Rocker, Yaeger, Nobarly, Semmes, Bacchus, and War Cry (now finally back to their given name), Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, and Jura of Lamia Scales, Jenny, Rem, Eve, and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, and Milliana and Kagura of Mermaid Heel.

There was a lot of bonding, fun, and laughs going on in the bar they were in. While their usual rivalry was still going on, Lyon and Gray were able to patch things up about the drama they put both Juvia and Chelia through during the games and their little bet that they made on the young Water mage. They were getting along well (both of course lacking shirts) along with the girls who were now friends too. While it seems Gray and Juvia were growing at least closer, only Chelia could see it well over Lyon. The young Sky God Slayer remembered the love they shared during their battle that caught her off guard and sent her and Lyon flying in defeat. Jenny and Mirajane, who had their little squabble the second and fourth days finally made up for that one night (maybe it was because Hibiki ask her to in regards to Lucy and her team).

The Quarto Cerberus team was getting along well as before with the Fairy Tail team, even though it was Elfman himself who left them with the name 'puppy' and the rotten luck they've gotten since. But the most change was the now patched up drama between Erza Scarlet, her old friend Milliana, and Kagura. Both Kagura and Milliana were not only bandaged up from their wounds, but had finally ended their ambition to kill Jellal for killing Simon and all the chaos he had caused. Kagura shown some real change since the final day, a smile of her face that showed more life in her and while her sword was safely on her lap, the dangerous blade that won't be used on Jellal or Erza would never be used to kill them. Milliana thought back to discover a small little cat that reminded her of Happy and happily returned it to its owner.

Of course there some interesting change for one of them, as Erza was given an astounding reward for her bravery during the games: The title of one of the Ten Wizards Saints, taking Jose's former place. Erza didn't mind, even though this was their former enemy's spot, plus she earned it for beating someone as strong as Minerva and the events of July 7th. And the six masters from the respectable guilds: Makarov, Mavis, (invisible to any non-Fairy Tail member), Bob, Goldmine, Mermaid Heel's Guild Master, and Ooba were enjoying themselves too while drinking and discussing the games and their impressive mages.

Of course, some of the lot was still nursing injuries too. Lucy's left arm was in a sling with bandages on her legs and forehead, Natsu's right arm was in a sling too, his left arm in tight bandages. Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus were covered in bandages and gauzes from not only the battles but the fearful July 7th. The participants were covered in bandages too, all showing the wear and tear of the battles. The biggest change in battle scarred was everyone who battled the rampage of the 10,000 dragons that were predicted to attack by Future Lucy. It was a night of fun, but all that fun was going to end when few unexpected visitors came in…

"Another round over here!" cried the already drunk Cana at the bar with agreements of some of her fellow guild members.

More cries of some of their fellow guests agreed too as one of them, Kagura look around and chuckled, sitting alongside Milliana and Erza, sword on her lap.

"Wow, your guild really knows how to party." Kagura observed.

Erza smiled, agreeing with the member of Mermaid Heel. "Well, we are lively after all."

"Well, thanks for inviting us, Erza." Milliana said, her cloak covering her wounds on her back.

"I didn't mind, no matter whose guild it is, we all should enjoy ourselves." Erza smiled before frowning when she noticed something in the other side of the room that caught her attention. "…But some like to enjoy themselves a bit too much."

Erza's eyes followed to one of the tables where Natsu, Happy, and Lucy's Celestial Spirit Plue were dancing on top of them. It was like seven years ago when Natsu act like a fool, and truth be told it was the same dance despite the broken arm. Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, and Lisanna were laughing at their two friends and spirit's antics.

"Natsu is one special case in mind, but he's always acting like an idiot. Heroic he is, but an idiot." Erza mused.

Milliana and Kagura joined in the laughter of the group watching Natsu. While everyone was having fun, they didn't realize (except the four Dragon Slayers) the sound of the bar doors opening. Natsu stop dancing to listen while looking at the doors and gasped.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked and looks to the door and gasped too.

Wendy set her gaze on the door too along with Romeo and Lucy and gasped as well. From one of the tables, Gajeel took his eyes off his Exceed Panther Lily and Levy to see what was going on too. He gritted his teeth at what was there. Laxus saw who it was and immediately his eyes were focus.

"What the hell are they going here?" Natsu spat.

Standing there inside the bar were six familiar faces, with five they really didn't want to see. Once Happy saw where Natsu's eyes were staring at, he was furious too.

"Not them!" Happy exclaimed.

Standing in the bar were the four members of Saber Tooth: The White Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe, the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney, the two Exceed cats Frosch and Lector. Along with them was former Saber Tooth member and Celestial mage Yukino Aguria who wasn't dressed in her Kingdom of Fiore attire but a casual appearance. The sixth person was someone that made every member of Fairy Tail's eyes glued to her; it was the long red haired hair mage Flare Corona. At once, Natsu stood ready to fight the Dragon Slayers of Saber Tooth and Raven Tail's flare. Gray, Kagura, Laxus, and Gajeel followed suit ready to fight as well. They knew more than Natsu knows, but had to stay on guard if these individuals didn't change after the fifth day of the games.

"It's Sting!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Raios, what are you doing here?" Gajeel asked calmly a stern look on his face. Raios was Rogue's real name and in his youth, feared the Iron Dragon Slayer. During their fight on the last day, Rogue and Gajeel fought with the latter getting the upper hand with his 'shadow' before the raven haired slayer using the same trick as Natsu and consumed Rogue's shadows and entered an Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer mode and defeated Rogue himself. Once defeated, the shadow that took over Rogue came out his body, the Shadow Dragon Slayer not remembering anything after the fight.

"What's a member of Raven Tail doing here?" Laxus asked, removing his coat.

"Are they here to cause trouble? Furious we took back their number one spot they don't deserve? And what's Flare doing here anyway?" Gray asked his left fist and right palm together. He may have seen a good side in Sting, but even had his doubts.

Kagura gripped her unsheathed sword tightly in her hands, her eyes staring sharply at the four Saber Tooth member, the former as the Fairy Tail Guild confirmed to her (whose life she told Erza, she won't take), and the one Raven Tail member. Like Gray, how does she know these tigers haven't revered to their old selves just because of some tender moments on the last day? "I don't like gatecrashers, especially two Tigers, two cats, and a Raven. This bar is reserved for Fairy Tail and their guests, state your business here. If you're here for revenge, then I'll send you in shreds as proof to that bitch of a Minerva for almost killing three lives during these games all for her amusement."

Frosch and Lector had fear in their eyes at the four Fairy Tail members and Mermaid Heel member ready to fight. Lector was the more terrified of the two. While it was the kind cat girl who found him, the sword wielding mermaid was scary just by looking at her… And five days ago, no other guild would scare him.

"I think we came at a bad time." Lector said frightened.

"Fro agrees." Frosch squeaked.

Lucy walks closer to the five combatants and eyed the Celestial mage, curious to why she was here, with Sting and Rogue? Lucy didn't know the full story of the fifth day either only getting bits and pieces from it. But her concern was on Yukino's safety.

"Yukino, what are you here with them?" Lucy asked.

"It's a long story, but..." Yukino said but Sting held out a hand to silence her.

"We are not here to cause trouble, Natsu, Gray, Kagura, Laxus, and Gajeel. We come in peace."

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus scoffed in agreement, "Like we haven't heard that before."

"We aren't here under any guild business, so please believe us." Rogue said calmly.

"Why should we?! Both your guilds were nothing but trouble to us!" Natsu shouted, his left hand ignited with flames as he added, "Gives one reason to even listen to you? I may have saved your necks yesterday because I was being a good guy unlike you two."

"Yukino, no all of us wanted to come here." Sting admitted.

Natsu froze for a moment from Sting's statement but still was fired up to fight, "That doesn't change that the fact of everything your guild as done! Kicking Yukino out just for losing to Kagura, Minerva almost killing Lucy in the fourth day, your expressions at my friend's brink of death, and the worst of them all, Minerva almost killing both Milliana and Kagura like this all some game of chess to her!" Natsu's flames started to spark and crackle with yellow lightning as he now entered his Lightning-Fire Dragon mode.

Sting didn't attack or even flinch at Natsu readying his attack but responded with, "I understand what the miss, er I mean Minerva did was wrong and uncalled for all of us, but we just want to talk. This isn't about Saber Tooth."

Natsu growled in anger, the lightning-flames on his hand burning/sparking wildly as a voice called from behind him. "Natsu, everyone, stand down!"

Natsu and the four turned around, the fire Dragon Slayer's lightning/flames going out as Erza came walking in-between them to face Sting and his group.

"But Erza they…!" Natsu complained wanting to settle things with the Saber Tooth member as soon as possible. The scarlet haired mage turned around to Natsu, her right eye flashing a deep red and her bangs covering her left one.

"I said, stand down!" she roared causing the five (Laxus and Kagura surprisingly being the most shock and looking scared) to scream in fright.

"Aye!" they squeaked slowly stepping back.

"Whoa, Er even made Kagura scared!" Milliana said excited.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy chimed in.

Looking back at the uninvited guests, she added, "Are you really here to cause no trouble?" Erza knows Sting from the fifth day better than anyone else in the bar, her thoughts to the blonde haired Dragon Slayer's defeat and surrender. Sting thought that if he won and poured all his feelings into winning for Lector, he'd see him again. But once he knew it was no way, he chooses to give up. It showed real change in the Dragon Slayer than how Natsu, Lucy, and Happy first met him the day before the tournament.

"Yes ma'am." Sting replied showing Erza the out most respect. The White Dragon Slayer remembered the kindness Erza showed him after his surrender to her, Juvia, Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel. His own change and the reunion with Lector were the reasons he was standing here now to talk with Fairy Tail.

At the bar, Mavis was whispering into Makarov's ear, the third/sixth master keeping his eyes on the scene with Erza and them.

"Third, their intentions are evil; their hearts are like our guild. That one boy, Rogue, something inside him is different than how he was the first day or the last day. Sting as well, wasn't that why he gave up?"

"You're sure?" whispered Makarov.

"Positive…" she whispered back.

Back with Erza and the others, she faced the group keeping calm more so than her comrades.

"So why are you hear?" asked Erza.

Sting took a deep breath and sighed finally speaking to the queen of the Fairies.

"It took a little time to think and after everything that happened; we decided that we want a second chance. How we were, what our guild taught us, what they made us, isn't like what your guild is like. So, Rogue and I decided to leave Saber Tooth." Sting said.

The Fairy Tail members all gasped. Was what they said true, the twin Dragon Slayers truly left Saber Tooth?

"And Flare as well left Raven Tail after they were arrested. She met up with us yesterday and told us she wanted a second chance as well." Sting added.

"And Yukino… if memory serves, you allowed her to strip naked in front of your own guild and erase her own stamp. The Guild she was really happy to join just turn their backs on her for one lost!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy had to agree about this and remembered when Natsu told them at the night of the second day about Yukino's banishment and Natsu's attack on their lodging. If it was her in Yukino's shoes, Natsu would do the same thing regardless.

"We know, you might think badly about Saber Tooth, that we're no better than a dark guild, but that's what's why we left. It took some thinking and after the dragon attack, we understood about guilds, comrades, the things you said Natsu." Rogue spoke up this time.

Natsu was startled thinking back to his words when he left the lodgings. Rogue really got it? Gajeel mentioned that Rogue does get it a little, his friend Frosch. Frosch even ran into the town to see if Rogue was alright.

"So, we all the six of us ask to join Fairy Tail. It's that okay?" asked Yukino.

The guild members all look to Makarov and wondered what his answer was. Even Lucy and the group were wondering too. Yukino, that's an easy one. She had no place to go and the doors to Fairy Tail are always welcomed, but Sting and the others, what about them? The Guild Master remained silent as the whole bar did so as well. The elder master nodded. The guild members gasped. Then several of the members spoke to the master.

"Are you sure master?" asked Max.

"How do we know this isn't a trick from them?" asked Nab.

"One of them is a Raven Tail member." Laki observed.

"Former Raven Tail member, Laki…" Warren corrected.

"They really look sorry, so I guess we should trust them. Right you guys?" Lucy asked Wendy and Romeo.

They nodded in agreement as Sting and his group walks through the bar to sit down, getting everyone's attention. Elfman growled in anger at them.

"Nothing manly about them joining us, how do we know we can trust them?"

"It's the master's decision, so we must honor it." Mirajane explained.

Laxus folded his arms and said in agreement, "If Gramps is right about it, we should honor his orders."

"Right." agreed Gray and Natsu.

Kagura agreed too to the Fairy Tail Guild's decision to allow these six into their mix. Despite being a member of Mermaid Heel, even she had her doubts about the Saber Tooth members and Raven Tail member. Yukino was a good girl, she could trust her, she know from what Natsu and Erza told them about their escapade in the castle that Yukino wasn't like the other Saber Tooth members. But what about Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and Flare, could they really be trusted?

* * *

It was around midnight when the guilds all left the bar, now full in most cases, drunk. Natsu's group, Milliana, Kagura, and Lisanna were walking back to their respectable lodgings for the last night they would have here in Crocus.

"You think Gramps is right about having them join our guild?" asked Natsu.

"If we had to trust Gajeel, then I think we can trust Sting and Rogue. Plus Yukino's a good person; I think we can trust them." Lucy assured her comrades.

"How come you trust them especially Flare, she tried to burn the mark of Raven Tail on your hand remember?" inquired Charles. While she and Wendy weren't there, Happy and Natsu informed them of the events of the first day and Lucy's battle.

"I know, but truth be told, I saw the real Flare on the day of the water park. She's not a bad girl; just Raven Tail had a bad influence on her. She said sorry to me, and only someone with a real heart would apologize to me." Lucy replied.

"She sounds like a changed person if Makarov would agree to let them in. You're okay with it, Erza?" Kagura asked.

"It is master's wishes so I shouldn't argue with his choices unless they are not right." Erza replied.

"Well we trust Mystogan, so we should give them the benefit of the doubt, all of us, no matter guild we are from." Milliana smiled.

"I guess so, but I think we should all trust them. Sting and Rogue never attacked us and Flare was only following orders by Makarov's son, so she's not a bad person." Natsu said, finally agreeing about these turn of events.

"And the cats?" asked Happy.

"We just have to be nice to them Happy, no petty fighting okay?" Charles told him.

"Okay Charles!" Happy said at once hearts in his eyes.

"I don't like it, but Master's final words, we have to honor them." said Gray his hands in his pockets.

Wendy and Lisanna nodded in agreement as the Takeover mage came up to her childhood friend's side.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?" asked Lisanna.

"Uh sure, what do you need?" Natsu replied back.

Lisanna got nearer to his left and whispered something into Natsu's that made the Dragon Slayer scream out into the night sky. "What, are you serious?!"

* * *

_End Flashback—_

* * *

"You think after Gajeel we would learn to treat old enemies with respect." Lucy mused.

"So what of Raven Tail and Saber Tooth, Mirajane? Did Makarov mention anything to you and Erza?" Cana asked.

"Nothing too secretive, but from what Master told me, it won't be long until Saber Tooth and/or Raven Tail plan to get revenge of us. With four of their former members, it's not like they won't get back at us for what we did to them in the games." Mirajane explained.

Lucy didn't feel scared but replied, "Do we have to worry about anything?"

"What's to worry about?" a voice announced behind the three girls.

Mirajane, Cana, and Lucy turned their attention to see Natsu Dragneel coming up to them, a confident smile on his face. His Exceed partner Happy following him too while in the air.

"No matter what they might throw at us one day, we can handle it. We been through the worst, we can handle anything the future brings."

"For once Natsu makes sense." Gray Fullbuster agreed, coming up to the little group. "We battled the toughest threats, helped and saved countless people; I think we proved ourselves to handle what might come."

"And no matter what a premonition says, we can change our fates." chimed in Wendy Marvell, her and her Exceed friend Charles popping up too, "We saved the past and the future and stopped an outcome that would have destroyed our home."

"Gray, Wendy and Natsu are correct." Finally, Erza Scarlet came walking up to them too. A calm, relaxed expression was on her face, plus a confident smile completed the combo. "I think we proved ourselves to handle any threat. And it doesn't take friends or power boost to do it, that strength comes from us and that what makes Fairy Tail number one."

One by one, everyone nodded their heads in agreement and lastly Lucy who nodded. They can handle anything the future might bring, and have proven countless times they can. Lucy thought back on the year July 3rd X784 when she joined Fairy Tail, led by Natsu and Happy. She got was more use to things that happened in the guild and after a long time, she made some great friends.

Sure there were bumps in the road and moments where Lucy thought she was weak, but in the end, they pulled through. Lucy has been a member for almost eight years and has gotten stronger since then. The ten Zodiac keys and a powerful magic: Urano Metria had proved Lucy Heartfilia was not a weakling. And she wasn't much like the coward she was then too, she really grown and become much braver to handle any foe. Of course her friends would always come to her aid, which shows their bond is strong. Her team has always treated her like family, and now they had new family members joining them.

Lucy and the others heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the master's office. The group and the guild members turned to see Master Makarov walking with six people (four humans and two Exceeds) along with him. The guild turned to the stage where Makarov was ready to give his announcement. Lucy noticed that while Sting and Rouge wore their usual clothes, Yukino and Flare were dressed in new clothes.

Flare wore a spaghetti strap red dress with a black sash tied around her waist with a V shape cut that revealed her legs. On her feet were black high heels and her fiery red hair tied in a ponytail. Her expression was like how Lucy remembered at the water park, a bit shy but stood cool and collective.

Yukino dressed really casual from the others. She was wearing a white and blue halter top with feathers all around the collar and helm and light blue skirt and white trainers. A red flower rested in her hair and she had a nervous expression on her face. The two Exceeds Lector and Frosch had different expressions then how Lucy remembered them. There wasn't a smirk on Lector's face, but a real smile. Frosh smiled too, but he/she always did.

And the twin Dragon Slayers, they changed too. While feeling indifferent from the atmosphere in the guild house, it felt must more inviting than Saber Tooth despite the not trusting eyes most members gave them. Lucy and her team couldn't blame them as Saber Tooth didn't leave a good impact on them and Raven Tail did horrible things to their guild: harming Wendy and Charles, hurting Lucy, attacking Gray, and cheating just to make Fairy Tail look bad. But this wasn't time to think about that, it was time to listen in to the 3rd/6th master.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Makarov said to the guild members.

All of the guild members had their eyes fixated to the stage where Makarov and the newcomers stood.

"After our private meeting, I hereby welcome Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Flare Corona, Lector, and Frosch as official members of Fairy Tail." Makarov announced.

On each of the newly christened Fairy Tail members' person they each brand the Fairy Tail stamp: on Sting's left bicep (dark blue), on Rogue's right shoulder (black), on Yukino's left thigh (white), Flare's right thigh (red), and on Frosch and Lector's backs (white and green).

"Now I know we had our differences with these young people, but like all of us, we all deserve a second chance, even if it's for something foolish and life threatening." Makarov added, his eyes narrowing at Laxus who sweat drop in fright. The second generation Lightning Dragon Slayer and S Class mage while changed still knew his grandfather never forgetting those events seven years ago.

"But all of us must move on and forget about the past, instead think of the now. These six are now part of our growing family; therefor give them the respect you gave to each member who's joined our guild."

The members took time to think back each of the members who joined seven years ago: Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Charles, Kinana, and Panther Lily. Even the returned of their lost member Lisanna was on their minds too. These individuals were a part of their family, and so were the newcomers. And if they could trust them, they can trust the others. Faces of doubt and distrust turn into warms smiles once they truly welcome Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Flare, Lector, and Frosch as one by one, each member raised a hand up forming their sign: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy (paw up despite having no fingers), Wendy, Charles (paw up), Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Panther Lily (paw up), Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Levy, Jet, Droy, Kinana, Laki, Macao, Wakaba, Warren, Max, Romeo, Alzack, Bisca, Nab, Vijeeter, and Reedus. It felt much more welcoming to the coldness of July 8th when the six members of their old guilds came into Bar Sun. Makarov beamed at his children, because unlike that day of Gajeel joining the guild or the announcement, it didn't lead to trouble.

Sting and Rogue sighed in relief; glad this went a little smoother than two weeks ago than they thought it would be. On each of their face was the nervousness that the Fairy Tail Guild wouldn't accept them, but seeing the smiling faces and raised hands of each and every guildmate made them feel a little better. They were still nervous, but it was something they have to get use to it as time goes on. Lucy spotted their nervous expressions as they left the stage and pointed it out to her friends.

"I never thought I'd see those guys look nervous. It makes them feel more human." Lucy observed her eyes on the new group.

"They got all the time in the world to get use to things around here." Charles assured them. "It took me a month to get use to Happy and the guild; I think they'll be okay."

"Charles is right; I think they'll do well." Wendy agreed.

"You know, it's official, we'll have six Dragon Slayers now." Cana said.

"Let's hope Sting and Rogue wouldn't end up like Natsu and cause another ruckus in the guild house." Gray suggested.

"Hey!" Natsu retorted in anger as everyone started to laugh. The laughter stopped immediately as a voiced called for Lucy.

"Hey blonde…" a voice called.

Natsu and the group turned to see Flare, Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Frosch, and Lector walking up to them a little bit after the announcement of Makarov. Flare corrected herself and added, "Er, I mean, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hi guys." greeted Natsu a smile on his face at the newcomers to Fairy Tail. Unlike the rudeness he gave them, his expression was more calming to the group now.

"Hey." Sting spoke back. Sting's facial expression wasn't the smugness he had in Saber Tooth, it was calmer and mature.

"So now you're members. Congratulations!" Mirajane said happily.

"Thank you. We were all sharing the same feeling of nervousness about all this because we were worried no one would accept us after everything that happened during the games." Rogue look around the guild to see it all vibrant and happy. "Things are really different than Saber Tooth. It's all cheerful and kind, not like our old guild."

"Even Raven Tail is not like this. The things we were taught about Fairy Tail seems like we were being brainwashed about it." Flare added. "Ivan told us everything about Fairy Tail. We were taught that Fairy Tail was the enemy and were ordered to sabotage them at all cost. Take out their team members, stuff like that. And if we mess up, we were punished."

Lucy remembered seeing Flare all battered up and abused on the end of the 1st day. Lucy did felt bad for her, even after all the things she did. Of course Lexus did get back at them for what Flare and Raven Tail did, it was a little upsetting.

"Well you won't have to worry about being punished like that, unless you want to break the rules and face punishment from the master." Erza said, looking to Gray, Lucy, and Natsu who flinched. Guluna Island… seven years ago. While they did complete that mission, they shouldn't go on it in the first place.

"What happens when you break the rules? What's the punishment?" asked Yukino curiously.

"The punishment that would happen is what we refer to as 'that." Cana confirmed.

"Then what's 'That'?" Lector asked calmly.

Gray and Natsu immediately broke down in fear while crouching down to the ground and held their heads in fear. There was terror on their faces and Sting's group was surprised by their freak-out moment. The only time any of them seen Natsu act so different was the second day Chariot race.

"Not that again, not that again!" Gray screamed in fear.

"Wow, that bad." The twin Dragon Slayers said in unison sweat drops going down the sides of their face.

"Well it nice to finally meet you." A voice spoke behind them.

Sting and the group turned around to see a young girl who seems to be younger than them with long blond hair that was slightly wavy, wings in her hair, large green eyes, and a pink and white dress and was bare foot.

"Who is this young one?" asked Sting.

"Fro didn't see her." Frosch added.

"I'm Mavis Vermillion and I'm not a little girl. I am the first guild master of Fairy Tail." Mavis explained.

"The first guild master, but you're so young and everyone else in much older. Even Master Makarov is older than you." Flare pointed out.

"Actually, I'm dead and a ghost. You're able to see me because you have the Fairy Tail mark." Mavis explained.

"Huh?" Sting and the new members said in confusion, the four humans and two cats then spoke to one another in hush voices.

"I didn't know Fairy Tail had a ghost member." whispered Sting.

"Makes you wonder how they won their matches, A Guild Master that knows so much about magic and strategies, no wonder Gray beat Rufus and Erza beat Minerva." whispered Rogue.

"Is Lucy's chest that big?" Flare asked nonchalantly.

Lucy had an irritated look on her face and responded, "We can hear you and keep my chest out of it."

"Anyway," Wendy said, ignoring her self-conscious about her own chest. "What are your plans you guys."

Sting and the newcomers look back to Natsu and the group as Flare said, "I was going to get my room set up at Fairy Hills, the girl's dormitory. It's an all-day thing. I'm not sure what's Sting and the others' plans are."

Sting crossed his arms and said, "Not sure what I'm up to. Rogue and I don't really have any plans."

"You know, since we're allies, why don't we show you around Magnolia and some of our favorite spots. Then we can get to know you more." Lucy requested.

"That sounds fun." Yukino agreed.

"Lisanna said she would tag along with us today. Plus she asked about joining our team after the games." Happy added.

It was more of a last minute for Natsu's group as Lisanna asks them after leaving Bar Sun. It first shock him because it was out of the blue, but once recovered he accepted the idea of having his childhood friend join them.

"That's great; we now have seven members of our team." Gray said, intrigued with folded arms and thankfully not stripping for once. When Gray meant by seven, he meant by the sixth member Wendy who she and Charles became officials members of their team.

"I'm grateful you guys let Lisanna join your team and grateful that no one did anything crazy like kick Lucy out or something." Mira said with a smile.

Gray scoffed. "Yeah, like we do that. Lucy is our closest friend and we would never kick her out. Who would ever do something like that?"

"A very heartless and shameless guild like what Sabertooth did to Yukino?" Cana reminded.

"…Yeah just like that." Sting said silently, hoping to forget how he acted. How he allow Yukino to leave and how he called her weak. He thought then about how he acted during the Grand Magic Games, how smug and egotistic he was, if it wasn't for Fairy Tail themselves who saved his life during the events of the Eclipse plan or the Dragons' attack, he would have been killed or still a part of Sabertooth.

* * *

A half an hour later—

* * *

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Lisanna were outside the guild along with Sting, Lector, Rouge, Frosch, and Yukino followed by Erza, Wendy, Flare, and Charles and last was Gray and Juvia. The three parties were ready to depart to their destinations for the day.

"Well we should be going now. We got a long day of room arrangements to do." Erza said to the two other parties.

"Are you sure don't wanna get your room settled in Fairy Hills?" asked Flare to Yukino.

"I did yesterday, Miss Mirajane help me settle into a room." Yukino answered.

"Oh yeah, sis was busy that day, I didn't know she was helping someone with their room." Lisanna realized feeling awful.

"Well, we should be going. We'll be back at sundown." Erza said to the parties.

"Alright, we'll be back too." Natsu replied.

Erza, Wendy, Charles, and Flare waved good bye as they left the guild grounds leaving Gray and Juvia and Natsu's group.

"Well, the two of us should be going too. I have some arrangements to do, then going to Fairy Hills with Juvia." Gray explained.

"Cool, see you later Gray." replied Lucy.

"See you later Lucy, everyone." Juvia waved as she and Gray set off from the grounds. Lucy then spotted the pair holding hands as a smile crept up her face. Rogue and Sting observed the difference in Juvia from the same girl back in the games.

"Juvia, former member of Phantom Lord, just like Gajeel. She's a lot different than in the games." Rogue pointed out.

Lucy turns to them, still smiling. "Yeah, she's changed a lot."

After the games and the patched up drama, Gray and Juvia's relationship has changed drastically that the Water mage was less hostile to those who she thought were love rivals to Gray, finally getting some individuals like Lucy and Lisanna off the hook. To the Celestial mage, it felt like a breath of fresh air knowing she didn't have Juvia believing she wanted Gray. After that, she was friendlier to Lucy; of course she was always her friend, being one of those who came to her aid during the Navel Battle. It just goes to show you how much one little tournament can change individuals.

After Gray and Erza left, it was time to take their new members around.

"So where would like us to show you?" Lucy asked.

"I like to see the place where the Sakura trees bloom." Rogue requested.

"I heard Book Land is a nice place." Yukino suggested.

"Frosch wants to see the Kardia Cathedral!" Frosch requested too.

"I like to see Hargeon." Sting suggested too.

Lector folded his paws and thought about it. "I dunno, maybe East Forest?"

"Okay, let's get moving." Natsu ordered as the group left Fairy Tail and into the streets of Magnolia.

While they walk, many of the townspeople spotted them and said hello. Lisanna and Lucy waved back as Rouge asked, "Looks like everyone in Magnolia is happy to have you back in town."

"I wouldn't be surprised about that, Rouge. When we returned to town, most of the residents were cluttered around the guild and asked us about the Eclipse plan and the Dragons that attacked the capital. Some of the town was at the Grand Magic Games, some didn't go. The interview was so long that I didn't know when it was over." Lucy replied before adding, "You might wanna be careful, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, it won't be long now until you get asked questions. Former members of Sabertooth who joined the returned number one guild Fairy Tail, it'll be big news."

"I'm not an interview person." Rouge simply said.

"Me neither." Sting agreed.

Yukino shook her head, agreeing with the twin Dragon Slayers.

"At least that reporter Jason didn't writing anything bad about me; I did help save all of Fiore." Natsu responded.

"I helped stop the plan too, Natsu. That gate wouldn't have been completely opened if I didn't destroy it." Lucy reminded him.

"And those Dragons could have eaten us if it wasn't for you two." Lisanna reminded them too.

The group made it to Book Land where Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily and Levy McGarden exited out the building. The Solid Script mage had a dozen of books in her arms when she saw Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, Sting, Lector, Rouge, Frosch, and Yukino.

"Lucy, Natsu, everyone!" she greeted, passing the books to the Iron Dragon Slayer who groaned.

"Hey Levy." Lucy greeted back, eyeing the Solid script mage as she walked up to them.

"So how are you doing?" asked Levy.

"Doing well, we're giving Sting and them a tour of Magnolia." Lucy explained.

"That's great. I was getting a few books and Gajeel is helping me out." Levy added.

Gajeel look at the group's faces and responded with a stern tone, "I volunteered to help, don't give me that look."

"So are you guys dating now?" Lisanna questioned.

Levy blushed as Gajeel gave Lisanna a sour look and responded, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He then set his eyes to Sting, Rouge, and Yukino. "Well welcome to Fairy Tail, I guess. Get used to it and try to stay out of trouble when you're with Natsu. Like Master Makarov said once, Salamander has that tendency to bring trouble more than the guild itself."

"Tell me about it." Lucy muttered hotly.

"Hey, I don't cause that mush trouble." Natsu retorted in defense.

"You, Gray, and Erza cause the most damage on the requests you take, so yes you do cause a lot of trouble." Lucy replied.

"Sting read about some of the things Natsu got himself into seven years ago." Lector explained.

"One of the articles mentioned about the Phantom Lord who attacked the guild. Frosch remembers it well." The frog suit wearing Exceed said happily.

"Man that takes us back." Gajeel said, remembering his fight with Natsu and how he was 'playing' with Lucy because he was bored.

"What was reason Phantom Lord attack anyway?" asked Yukino.

"Best you don't know trust me." Gajeel and Lucy said in unison.

"Correct me if I am wrong Gajeel..." Panther Lily spoke at once. "Didn't you when you were a part of Phantom Lord attacked…"

But the Iron Dragon Slayer quickly interrupted the black cat and said in a tone unlike his own, "I think we wasted their time long enough. Let's get back to the guild house, shall we?"

Gajeel then turned around and walked way. Panther Lily, shocked by his owner's behavior, followed suit. Levy looked stunned but smiled back her friends. Lucy shrugged off what Gajeel was going to say as it was something from his dark guild days. Lucy then spotted the gauze on her face, where she was scratch up from the events.

"Well I guess I'll be going now. See you later, Lucy!" Levy waved as she followed Gajeel and Panther Lily away.

Rogue pondered for a bit and asked, "What was Panther Lily trying to say anyway?"

As they entered the store, Lucy replied, "It's nothing. It must be what happened to Gajeel back in the Phantom Lord."

"Of course, he really didn't want the pas to be brought up like." Rogue suggested.

"When we were young, we keep up with everything on Natsu and Gajeel. Even about what happened to Tenrou Island." Sting added.

"You guys really look up to Natsu and Gajeel. Who would have thought there was someone more a fan of Natsu then Romeo and he looked up to him enough to be a member of Fairy Tail like his father and Natsu." Lucy explained.

"Shocking, I know. Maybe if we we're so high and mighty, we wouldn't be so smug about it." Sting replied and looks to Yukino. "So what were you looking for in here anyway, Yukino?"

"There was this book I was looking for." Yukino explained as they followed her through the building, passing by shelves upon shelves of books, coming across the book the snow haired Celestial mage was looking for. She picks it up and Lucy examined the cover.

"I never thought you like adventure novels." Lucy observed.

"I started to read them after the Magic Games were over so I'm still new to them." She explained to the blond haired Celestial mage as she came to the counter to purchase her book. On the counter were several magazines including Weekly Sorcerer, one of the articles was the one with the swimsuit photo shot from the second day that showed the female mages of each team except Raven Tail and Sabertooth. It also includes Jenny's nude spread as well. Rogue and Sting quickly glance at it but before Lucy, Lisanna, or Yukino noticed they were staring at it. Once Yukino had purchase her book, she and the group left Book Land and into the streets once more. Sting decided to ask about the photo shoot.

"You know, that whole thing with Mirajane and Jenny was interesting." Sting pointed out.

"You mean the swimsuit contest or Lyon's guild master scarring the whole audience?" Lisanna asked.

"The first bit, the other bit made me white in the face." Sting added.

The group and Exceeds all shuddered in agreement. Lisanna chimed in, "I was speechless Flare or Yukino didn't jump in."

"I would have been scolded by Gemma if I did that, Flare probably try to harm Lucy again." Yukino replied.

"I see what you mean. Still, despite how chaotic it became, it was fun." Lucy laughed.

"It was fun, I was glad Mirajane won. I'd be pink in the face if she posed nude." Lisanna interjected a faint blush on her face now. Then the memory of Jenny pulling off her sister's top exposing her breast made her face go even redder.

"I think regardless, most of the guys in Fairy Tail would still buy it nevertheless." Lucy added.

Natsu gulped, sweating bullets. He prays to Mavis that they don't know he bought a copy of it.

* * *

They made their way north into town to the carnal where Lucy's house would be. Lucy stops to point at one of the apartments.

"That's my apartment right there. I been here since I joined Fairy Tail. And do me a fair, since you're new and all. Please don't be like these three…" Lucy pointed to Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna who just either jump in fright or smiled sheepishly, "and barge right in. That's breaking and entering; I expect you three, Lector, and Frosch to have better idea of personal space."

'_Mental note, don't piss Lucy off.' _Sting thought, sweatdrop down his head. "So, aren't you going to show us around your house?"

Lucy sighed, hand to her forehead. "Fine, but break anything, you three will find out there's someone more demon than Mira." she glared at the twin Dragon Slayers and Celestial Mage with a venomous glare.

"Scary..." the three muttered.

Lucy unlocked her door and the group went inside. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino were astonished how normal Lucy's room was. They each sat themselves on loveseats, the bed, or the ground as Lucy decided to serve the group some tea. She gave them each of them a teacup with tea in it as she sat with them.

"You know, there was something I never ask, Lucy. Your future self who came from the future or the past three weeks ago to warn us about the country coming to an end and said that Natsu and us got wrap up and died in the process. Your other self must have felt really shaken up losing Natsu and everyone to risk coming to the past to warn of the Eclipse plan." Yukino said.

"But what about Zeref's presence coming from her? You think that gate had an effect of her?" asked Happy.

"Maybe so, but why risk her wellbeing going through it?" Natsu asked as well.

Lisanna whispered to Happy and said in a hush voice, "Because she's cares about him, right?"

Happy sniggered in agreement as Lucy look at them with a stern look. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." The two responded in unison.

"So that Minerva chick, bet she wasn't please you gave up so easily to Erza and the others the last day, right?" Natsu asked.

"I had to for Lector, even if that meant I surrender because I felt I wouldn't be strong enough to see him again. But I had a scenario planned if I was the last one standing, but in the end I gave up. But a part of was glad I did you know?" Sting said a smile on his face before taking a sip of his tea.

"You know that Kagura really wanted that friend of yours dead. Do you remember why she wanted him dead?" asked Yukino.

Happy and Natsu shrugged, they forgot about it. A lot of things happened during the Grand Magic Games to keep track of. Then it hit Lucy, she remembered the name Erza said. Simon, Kagura's brother. Jellal killed Simon who protected Natsu and Erza. Kagura, hell-bent to avenge her fallen brother, unsheathed her sword and use it on Erza. Erza, not ready to die for anyone, fought back and was ready to claim victory, also revealing that she, Kagura, and Simon go way back when they are kids and both lived in Rosemary village before being taken away. Erza saved Kagura from falling rubble and as the two had a heartfelt moment; Minerva came and stabbed Kagura in the back. Erza, enraged she might lose another friend, gives Minerva her all with her new armor and beat her. There were tears in Minerva's eyes at Erza described but how long before those tears are full of anger and revenge?

Lucy didn't want to lose anyone like Erza was going to do. Her dad was dead, her mother was dead, and Natsu would have killed by the Dragons' attack. Future Lucy was telling the truth, and her tears were the proof of it all because no one who lies would cry like that, would risk everything to save the lost lives that were taken by the Dragons. Lucy felt bad for her future self, but she had to be strong in the now than the then. Her thought were still on the blond haired time traveler as Natsu continued speaking.

"Still, gotta hand it to Erza, she really got to Kagura before Minerva stabbed her." Natsu remembered.

"I didn't mind Erza getting Minerva back for me, Kagura, and Milliana, she shouldn't have played dirty." Lucy stated.

Natsu clutch his fist tightly. "If Happy wasn't caught, I would have made sure her and Gemma pay for what they did to Yukino."

"Natsu…" Yukino said silently, remembering how Natsu attack the lodging in her honor.

"Don't feel bad Natsu, you helped changed Sting and Rogue's mind about how Guilds and their members treat one another. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Lisanna reassured him, patting him on the back.

Natsu look to his friend and agreed. If fighting never work, he did have a way of words. Lisanna jokily says that's Natsu's only quality. Natsu frowned at this, really hope Lisanna was kidding.

"Still, I must admit, Cana, Erza, and Lexus really were beast next to our old guild. From what Frosch told me, Gray really gave Rufus a run for his money." Lector added.

"Does he still have his hat?" Yukino asked.

"He still has it." Lucy laughed. "He said keeps it on his shelf at home."

"The only article of clothing Gray will ever keep on." Natsu joked.

The group all laughed, agreeing with Natsu's statement. While they had time to laugh about the nostalgia of the games, to them it was breaking away of all the chaos July 7th gave them, relaxing and made them enjoy the adventure of it all. As they continued their tea, they talk about more of the games, about the battles and events. Sting commented about how Orga just started singing and shocking everyone. Natsu praised Elfman on his battle and asked what Bacchus of Quarto Cerberus meant by having both Lisanna and Mirajane. Lisanna's face lit up from that memory of the bet and immediately hit Natsu on the head, getting everyone's attention. Natsu just asked, "What was that for?"

Lisanna replied with, "I'll tell you later it's not a good time."

Natsu and Sting talked about the battle with Jellal and Jura (they told Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and the cats the truth and they swore they wouldn't let anyone outside Fairy Tail know) and about that weird outcome with Jellal. Natsu explained Jellal's comrades had something to do with it. Yukino asked what they were doing to Jellal. All Lucy said was, "Never eat peppers and tickle someone, it has an odd combination to you if that happens." The twin Dragon Slayers and Celestial Spirit Mage just were flabbergasted.

Then it was about Lucy and Flare's battle. Yukino said Lucy really showed some impressive strength and even though she couldn't move or do anything that would harm their friend's daughter, she persevered at the end. Shame none of them got to see the spell be complete.

When Happy, Lector, and Frosch mentioned the Dragon Slayers' battle on the fourth day, they really hope to see a rematch now. Natsu requested to Sting they have a friendly rematch someday. Lucy and Lisanna were astonished that 'friendly rematch' came from Natsu's mouth. Lisanna joked, "Wow, you actually sound mature there, did you finally grown up?"

Natsu pouted at Lisanna, annoyed at her for saying such a thing, "Oh zip it."

* * *

After their tea was finished, the group left Lucy's apartment and back into the streets. More people waved at them as they finally made it to the Kardia Cathedral. The large building still gave Natsu, Lucy, and Happy some fond memories. The Battle of Fairy Tail, Lucy's battle with Bickslow, Mirajane using Satan Soul and beat Freed, Erza vs Evergreen, and most importantly, Natsu/Gajeel vs Lexus.

Natsu breathed in the memory of the events. Of course he liked the battling; he remembered Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane battling the Thunder Tribe and everyone destroying the Thunder Palace. If they didn't, Magnolia would be no more. Natsu thought to him and Lexus' battle, the second Gen Dragon Slayer was going to use Fairy Law to wipe them out, but it failed and Natsu defeated Lexus and he was kicked out of Fairy Tail.

"You know." Lisanna spoke through the silence of everyone looking up at the building. "Mirajane and Lexus were talking to Makarov about the next parade and we plan to make it be bigger than the one from 784."

"Wow." Everyone responded amazed.

"Maybe an actual tournament will be held. You know, not destructive as Makarov describes it." Lisanna added.

"The Fantasia parade, maybe we'll be in it." Lector said excited.

"Fro would love that." Frosch agreed.

"Still, I can't believe that a few years ago, this whole town was a battleground twice. First the Battle of Fairy Tail and when Daphne attacked the town with that metal Dragon that Natsu was in." Lucy reminisced.

"Is that girl still in prison?" asked Rogue.

"From what I heard from a friend of Makarov, yes, she still is." Lucy replied.

Sting look back at the Cathedral and questioned, "Who would have thought a dragon could really make a person go all the way to make one?"

"I know." agreed Yukino. "It's kinda funny, we saw real dragons and the almost the end of Fiore. I bet Daphne wishes she was free to see them."

"I get Gray only pretend to work with her to make me keep my promise but did have to involve me inside that thing?" Natsu groaned.

"I guess, but Gray knew what he was doing." Happy replied.

As they walk away from the Cathedral, Natsu added, "Would it kill the stripper to tell us before me and everyone thinking he turned on us?"

"Natsu, would you believe him if he told you?" The three girls questioned.

Natsu pondered for a second before answering, "No."

"The girls are right; you have that tenacity to jump the gun, attacking the lodge for example." Rogue chimed in.

Natsu sighed. "You got a point there, Rogue."

* * *

After leaving the Cathedral, they made their way east into town to the South East Park. There, the group came to one of trees that bloom rainbow petals in the fall. As Frosch stood there amazed, Happy asked, "Is Frosch a girl or a boy?"

Lector looked confused at Happy's question and replied with, "I'm not sure, both of us were born at different times."

"Was your egg found the year of 778?" Happy asked.

"Yes, how come you asked?" Lector replied.

"When we were in Edolas, before all the Exceeds came to Earthland, their queen sent 100 eggs to Earthland. Charles and I were two of those 100."

"Whoa, I guess we have something in common." Lector smiled, then added, "Listen Happy, sorry for me and Frosch being rude to you."

Happy was stun at first at the red furred cat's apology.

"That's a weird thing to say, how come?" Happy asked.

"I dunno, maybe being in Sabertooth made us worse as well. But when I was held captive by Minerva, It made me realize a lot. How I acted, I would have been dead for real." Lector replied, "I owe Milliana for finding me, but I still feel awful about it."

"I guess I'm even sorrier for both me and Natsu. After what you guys said, we wanted to show you guys up no matter what. I guess in a way, we went overboard. You were almost killed because Natsu wanted to show your guild up. So don't take all the blame Lector, you just wanted to be there for Sting and show people what third generation Dragon Slayers can do, it's not your fault. So don't feel bad about it, okay?" Happy replied back with a smile.

Lector sighed, feeling a lot better and agreeing to the blue furred Exceed. "So, are we friends?" The red furred Exceed held out a paw to Happy. Happy, smiling as he always did, took hold of his paw.

"Friends…"

From one of the bench, the six mages watch the new friendship of Happy and Lector being born.

"Looks like Lector and Happy are friends. That's great for them." Lisanna smiled.

"That's the first cat Lector has been friends with since Frosch. He's really changed." Rogue said.

"And I guess we did as well." Sting added, arms resting on the bench. "It was only a few weeks ago I wanted to bested Natsu now we're friends. Strange how things work that way."

"Tell me about it, me and Gajeel are at least mutual allies, except when I sent him rolling on that mine cart." Natsu remembered.

Lisanna laughed, remembering Natsu putting him in there and laughing like Gajeel. Even Sting and Rogue joined in, Rogue showing more emotion than before. He didn't have the whole 'Not interested' look on his face, but more he wanted to be involved expression. Once Happy, Lector, and Frosch were back with them, it was time to head to East Forest. It was a quiet walk there, not much talking from the group as they went inside. They sat themselves in the same area Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy fished. The cats got out sticks like fishing poles went to work while Lucy told the boys, Lisanna, and Yukino about the foot race they had back in 784.

"And so Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jet all crossed the finish line last and had to be in a photo shoot!" Lucy laughed, causing Natsu to fume angrily.

Lisanna giggled, Yukino as well. Sting and Rogue were red in the face laughing.

"Don't laugh too hard Lucy, you might get you face stuck that way." Natsu warned and looks to the former Sabertooth members. "And don't laugh for long, when the 24 hour endurance run happens this year, and you guys finish last, we'll see who get the last laugh."

"How is laughing last special? Doesn't it mean to be slowest one to get the joke?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied to the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"There's no way I want the punishment, I'll win." Sting said with confidence in his voice.

"Me too." Rogue agreed.

"I will win too." Yukino added.

"No way will you guys win, you're still rookies with us, and rookies don't get special treatment." Lisanna puffed up her chest with pride. "I'll win for sure."

"You guys will have to beat Jet or the last winner Happy before that happens." Lucy assured them. "Of course flying is not allowed so you're going to have a hard time Yukino."

Yukino smiled. "I'll find a way."

"Speaking of finding, you think they finally catch something?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned his attention to the river where the Exceeds were, where they caught a huge fish. The Fire Dragon Slayer than added looking back, "They did."

Stung and Rogue look where their cats were, eyes widen. "How could three little felines catch a fish that big?" they said in unison

Lucy looks to it too. "It's big as a tiger."

"I-I don't think we can keep that at our new apartment." Sting stammered.

"I agree." Rogue stammered in agreement.

The Exceeds came running up to them with excitement on their faces.

"Look Sting, we caught a big one!" Lector exclaimed with excitement.

"That's great pal, but you might wanna eat it now. It's too big for us to carry on the train to Hargeon." Sting explained to him. Then gulped, remembering that he said train. He hadn't got over his motion sickness yet. This will be hell.

"Aww." Lector whined, looking back to his fellow cats. "Sorry, we have to eat it."

"But it's so big and it was our first big catch." Frosch complained.

"Well, maybe next time." Happy assured them as they begin eating the fish.

"I never saw Lector seem so sad about losing a big fish before." Rogue pointed out.

"I think Happy's gotten to him more." Lisanna explained.

"Maybe so…" Sting replied.

After the cats finished their fish, it was time to head to their final stop, Hargeon. But unfortunately for three Dragon Slayers, they had to go by train. Once on board, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were completely sick, faces pale and looking really sick. The cats and the girls sat across from them, looking at them with sweatdrops going down their faces and worried looks.

"I can't believe there are others who are like this then Natsu is on a mode of transportation." Lucy realized.

"Couldn't we fly on Pisces or something?" Sting requested, groaning in pain.

Yukino shook her head. "Sorry, they're unavailable today, sorry."

"Damn it." the three boys spat in annoyance.

While the ride to Hargeon remains quiet, Yukino stared down to the ground with a sad expression on her face. Lisanna spotted this and asks her.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"It's just… Despite everything that happened, I didn't get a chance to find my sister." Yukino replied sadly.

"We destroyed that gate so no one could use it, but that means that you can't use it to find your sister." Lucy replied. "Sorry…"

Yukino shook her head, still sadden. "It's okay. You guys had no choice, that's all." Yukino replied back. She looks back to her hands. "Wish I got to see my sister at least once."

"Don't worry…" Lucy assured her, smiling. "We promised we find your sister. If she's still alive, then we'll find her."

Yukino look back at Lucy, their brown eyes meeting. "You will?"

"As a member of Fairy Tail, It'll be my honor." Lucy replied, hand to her chest.

Yukino smiled. "Thanks Lucy."

"We'll help too, right Natsu?" Lisanna asked, eyeing the sickly Dragon Slayer, waiting for his response. Natsu nodded, even though he was sick.

"Thanks everyone. You're making me feel a lot better." Yukino replied.

"Don't mention it Yukino, we're family now and family looks out for their nakama no matter what." Happy chimed in.

Lucy and Lisanna nodded in agreement and Natsu too nodded. It wasn't just for the fact they were allies now was the reason they wanted to help her, it was more the fact they know how it feels to have family they never get to see again and want to. Lisanna was in Edolas for two years and while cared for the Edolas Mirajane and Elfman, still missed her real siblings but choose to stay in Edolas because she didn't want to make everyone feel bad. Lucy lost her mother and father, and misses them so. And Natsu, his foster father Igneel who vanished in the year 777 and only got a quick glimpse of him during July 7th. Happy doesn't know his real parents, who probably came from Edolas and are living a happy life but without their son. This is why these four decided to help Yukino, because at least one of their own can have a real family out there looking for them.

It was a few hours before they arrived to Hargeon, the three girls and cats finally stepping out the train, stretching their arms and paws.

"It's great to be back in Hargeon again." Lucy confirmed and looks to Yukino and Lisanna. "You know, I meet Happy and Natsu here. Man it takes me back. Bora, the fake Salamander, the day I learned of Dragon Slayers. Boy, I felt old. I might be eighteen, but deep down I'm still the same Lucy."

"You're still Lucy, through and through." Happy assured her.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, you're right. So we should look around town. Ready Nat…. Su…?" Lucy looks to see the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't with them and so were Sting and Rogue.

"They're still on the train are they?" Lucy realized.

"Yes." Everyone confirmed in unison

The Exceeds all watched as the train left the station with three motion sick Dragon Slayers on it.

"We better go get them." Lucy sighed and pulls two keys from her belt as the Exceeds' Aera Wings were brought out.

* * *

On the train—

* * *

Natsu, Rogue, and Sting tried feverishly to remove themselves from the seats but to effect as they were too sick to move. Natsu groaned as Rogue spoke completely queasy. "How do you manage it?"

"I don't… This is the hell part of being a Dragon Slayer."

Sting groaned. "We'll never get off this train will we?"

Suddenly, the train the three was on stop abruptly as they fell out their seats and smash to the floor. Outside, a pink cloud of wool had stop the train in its tracks, making everyone on broad confused to the stop, but the conductor was even more confused as the one was had caused the abrupt train stop was speeding their way to Natsu, Sting, and Rogue's train car. The boys blink, what was going on? They didn't realize the sound of a train window opening to hear footsteps coming their way. Sting was turning even greener but noticed a pair of woolly white boots.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" a voice said apologetically.

Another pair of black dress shoes was in Natsu's view point. A young man spoke to him from above. "Are you alright Natsu, you look terrible."

Natsu realized the sound of that voice and Sting remembered the girl's voice from the Grand Magic Games. Natsu and Sting look into the calm/shyly expressions of Loki/Leo and Aeries, the Lion and Ram spirits.

"Loki!" Natsu said weakly.

"You're that spirit from the Naval Battle... Aries, was it?" Sting responded weakly too.

"Come on, Lucy, Lisanna, and the cats are outside. We can't hold Aeries' wool wall for long." Loki said, picking up Natsu and Sting while Aeries grabbed the Shadow Dragon Slayer as the five jumped out the window one by one. Once outside, the wool wall vanished as the train resumes its destination.

"I think this was a case of déjà vu as this happened twice when we met Lucy and our mission with Gray and Erza."

"Really…?" Lisanna asked, trying to picture the event in her head. If she remembered from Mira's stories of what happened during her absence, which was the first mission for the dubbed strongest team of Fairy Tail.

"We left Yukino back at Hargeon Train Station, so let's hurry back." Lucy ordered. "Happy, you'll carry me."

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted.

"Lector and Frosch, carry Loki and Aeries." Lucy ordered again to the two cats.

"Yes ma'am!" Lector responded, hand to his forehand.

"Fro agrees to the task." Frosch replied.

"Lisanna, you'll be fine carrying them on one of your Takeovers?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna smiled. "I won't mind at all." and with a wink and a glowing light surrounding her, the white haired mage was now a large purple rabbit. The cats carried their owners onto Lisanna as they return to pick up Lucy, Loki, and Aeries. The group then made their way back to Hargeon Train Station where Yukino was waiting for them.

* * *

A half an hour later—

* * *

They finally made it back to Hargeon train station where Yukino was waiting for them. Lucy thanked the two spirits before they returned to the Celestial Spirit World while on the platform, Natsu panted, "I never want to ride a train again…"

"Tell me about it…" Sting and Rogue agreed, ready to throw up.

"Natsu, you say that all the time." Happy reminded him.

Lisanna picks up Natsu by his arm and sling the Dragon Slayer onto her shoulder. "Come on. Lucy, Yukino, grab them, will you?"

The two girls nodded as Lisanna, Happy, Lector, and Frosch went ahead. Lucy grabbed, despite his heaviness and slings him on her shoulders while Yukino did the same for Rogue. As they walked; the Twin Dragon Slayers spoke to the Celestial Spirit mages.

"Hey Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Hmmm?" Lucy responded.

"Thank you…" Sting replied, his face still looking pale but calm enough to speak. "I'm still getting use to this motion sickness Dragon Slayers have, so I appreciated it."

"Don't mention it, Sting" Lucy answered. "I've been friends with Natsu for the longest, so it's not really a problem. You'll get used to it, don't worry." Lucy paused for a second before adding, her face as serious and stern as possible. "But, there's something I want to ask and I know it's personal."

"What is it?" Sting asked.

"Why did you lie about killing your dragons, both you and Rogue? Was it to make you better than Natsu, because I didn't find the idea of killing your parents' real grand, Dragon Slayers or not." Lucy added the tone in her voice even more serious.

Sting look into the chocolate eyes of Lucy and saw the tone of disappointment in them. Sting sighed deeply, ready to speak.

"I don't know… I just don't know… why we lied…"

"Did you really believe that killing your parents makes you stronger? That taking innocent lives be that of Dragons despite how beast like they are is rewarding? Then surly you're mistaken, Eucliffe…"

Sting flinched, never in his life has someone called him by his surname. Lucy didn't realize he flinched but continued on. "One past experience, I watched someone wanting to surpass their dead master, and he was bent of reviling the very creature she sealed. He spent three years doing so, and almost got us killed in the process doing it. Gray was willing to use Iced Shell to stop him and Deliora, and I like Natsu didn't want Gray to do something stupid. Lyon wasted three years wanting to surpass Ur, and you and Rogue wasted seven years trying to surpass Natsu and Gajeel. You want to prove your strong, then don't rely on some petty surpass story or a promise to Lector, prove it to yourself as a real Dragon Slayer. You might have understood that even great mages must surrender when they know they can't win, but it's more to it. Wendy even Laxus has proved that strength isn't about promises or lies, but true hard work." Lucy finished.

"Got it..." Sting replied softly before adding, "And Lucy, sorry for how we acted to your guild and all, especially how me and the others smiled when Minerva almost killed you."

"You don't have to apologize; you were just in the wrong guild. I'm not sure how all guilds are like, only knowing some of them who are friends with Makarov, but I don't think a guild, especially a guild master should teach their guild how to treat others." Lucy replied her voice less stern.

"I know now…." Sting added, as the Shadow Dragon Slayer spoke to Yukino.

"Thank you, Yukino. But you didn't have to." Rogue reassured her.

"I did so because I want to, we're comrades right?" Yukino smiled.

"Yeah, we are." Rogue smiled too before adding, "You've really changed, Yukino."

"I owe it to them." Yukino added, looking at Natsu and Lucy with a warm smile on her face. She thought the time in the castle when Natsu's rescue party saved her and Lucy and the time they shared during that day. She remembered Mira's talk and how it gave her more courage that she wasn't causing chaos wherever she went. And remembers Kagura's words about enjoying your life and and not allow someone to have claims on it. All of important people help change Yukino and she was glad to have a second chance.

The group after lugging their Dragon Slayer companions made it to Hargeon port. Natsu, Sting, and Rogue finally recovered from their motion sickness and sat at the pier where the girls and Exceeds brought ice cream for them. Once they had their ice cream, the nine sat on the pier looking at the calming waters of the port, the smell of saltwater, and the light breeze passing by them to the sound of seagulls cawing over their heads.

Natsu sighed. "You know, as painful the train ride was, I still think back to when I came to Hargeon and met Lucy." He looks to the Celestial mage, and added, "Or when all of us left for Tenrou Island for the S Class exam."

"Yeah." agreed Lucy and Lisanna.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in too.

"And I'm glad to be still alive after everything that has happened." Natsu added with nods of agreements.

"But you know there's one thing I want to know." Rogue asked. "Do you think there are other Dragon Slayers out there? Not just second or third generation, first generation."

"Probably, but it's not like only five dragons remained in Fiore so there might others who kept themselves hidden. Only time will tell." Lucy added. "If those dragons proved anything, then there are other Dragon Slayers."

"Yeah…" The group agreed.

"Still, I do think back about Raven Tail. What were they after from us to sabotage us in the games?" Natsu asked, taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Sorry Natsu, while Flare mentioned it, we aren't allowed to let the guild know. It's a secret." Sting told him.

"Damn it." Natsu muttered.

"Then there's Saber Tooth. Minerva's the Guild Master now, what do you think she'll plan first?" asked Lisanna.

"Don't know, but I can say this. After that defeat from Erza, and Fairy Tail taking top Guild once more, it not like she's going to back down. Minerva will strike soon, just we don't know when or where or how. For now, we just have to be ready for any obstacle that comes our way." Rogue replied.

They nodded once more and continued their ice cream, enjoying the calming waters of the port, the light breeze and, the bright sun over their heads. After finishing their ice cream, Lucy noticed the sun was going to go down, so it was time to head back the guild. While the Dragon Slayers groaned in annoyance of the train ride back. They only had to suffer through it for only a while.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Magnolia—

* * *

The group finally made it back to Fairy Tail around sundown, to find Erza, Wendy, Charles, and Flare talking. The red haired former Raven Tail member had a towel on her head, seeming to be drying it roughly.

"You know, I never realized Juvia could do that kind of thing with her water magic, sending you flying in a water jet into the pool." Flare said a little irritated by those turn of events at Fairy Hills.

Erza chuckled. "I think Juvia was startled you beat her in chess, that's all."

"But still, you got your room, that's what matters." Wendy smiled.

With her round red eyes looking at Erza, Charles, and Wendy she smiled too. The four look to see Natsu's group coming their way.

"Welcome back." Erza welcomed. "How was the little sightseeing?"

"It was alright, we enjoyed the places we went to, and we got to get a little closer as comrades." Sting explained a smile on his face. He enjoyed it and thought about taking Lucy's words to better himself.

"That's good to hear, it's wonderful you all are in good terms with one another." Erza stated a soft smile on her face.

"Hey!" a voice called from a distance.

The two parties turned their attentions to Gray and Juvia who have returned to the guild as well.

"Welcome back Gray." Lisanna, the cats, and Yukino greeted, with the twin Dragon Slayer giving a little wave.

"So how's was the sightseeing, Natsu didn't cause any trouble did he?" Gray asked, his eyes their usual droopy appearance.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" Natsu exclaimed furiously at the Ice mage.

"Natsu seems to have been on his good behavior Gray, let's take his word for it." Juvia assured him.

Gray sighed, deciding to take the Water Mage's word on this.

Lucy laughed, "Anyway, it's getting late, so I think I should get home now."

"Me too…" Lisanna answered, "Once Mira is finished inside, and I'm heading home with Elfman."

Sting and Rogue agreed along with their Exceed partners. Yukino nodded and came up to Natsu, her hands behind her back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Natsu. I mean, we're in the same guild now, so I'll be seeing you around right?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Natsu responded, a cheeky grin on his face.

"That's good…." Yukino replied softly, her eyes closed and a light reply of, "Thank you," pass her lips.

"How come, Yukino?" Natsu questioned.

"For everything and I mean what you had done for me. Despite being a member of Saber Tooth, you went and attack the lodging in my name, and no one was ever nice to me before you came. I only had my sister as courage, but I have you to thank for returning that confidence, so I think this a right response to it right…" With her eyes closed, she lean over to Natsu's cheek and did the unthinkable that made everyone jump. The Celestial mage kissed Natsu, causing the girls to jump, the Exceeds to do a backflip in the air, and the boys to have their mouth hang open like a dead fish. They never thought Yukino would do that, but the most shocked of all of this was Natsu. His face a little started as Yukino lean back and smiled.

"Take care Natsu." She smiled and head from the grounds, a faint blush on her face but a smile nevertheless.

As Yukino left, the group were just stunned.

"Yukino kissed Natsu." admitted Lucy, never thought someone would be so bold to do that.

"I agree, now that's a shocker." Lisanna agreed.

Now this would the moment where the girls would be jealous, calling Yukino their love rival, all that jazz, but what happened next was another unexpected twist. The two girls had identical grins and said the three little words only one blue Exceed would say that this moment.

"She likes him!" they exclaimed.

Happy felt annoyed and shocked, flabbergasted that his 'mommy' and Lucy stole his lines.

"That's my line, mommy Lisanna and Lucy! That wasn't fair!" Happy exclaimed.

Charles sighed in disbelief of the blue Exceed, "Honestly Happy, it's not that big a deal."

Natsu smiled, picking up his fellow companion and said, "Relax Happy, Yukino is our friend now, I like her too."

Lisanna giggled at her childhood friend, his naive and dense personality is what made Natsu who he was. While Erza beamed at this display, Wendy finding it really romantic of new found love you find in fairy tales, Gray was as stunned even worse than any situation.

"How did Natsu get a kiss, mainly on the cheek?" Gray asked himself.

Juvia look to her fellow comrade and did something that was un-Juvia like and giggled at his expression. Sting, Rogue, Flare, and the two other Exceeds calmed down and spoke about all this they had to process.

"Well, something tells me if stuff like that happens regularly, then I think we're in for a wild ride." Sting observed.

"Yes, this is a start to one interesting experience for us." Rogue stated.

The Exceeds and Flare nodded in agreement as the sun was going down completely. The stars started to light up the night sky as everyone left the grounds to return home.

As so, with new bonds and Nakama formed, this is just the beginning for Team Natsu, Fairy Tail, and their new members…

* * *

To be continued but a sneak peek awaits you…

* * *

**Michael: And that ends my second one shot to Fairy Tail. And while this is complete except for the second chapter (Sneak Peek), doesn't mean I won't correct it if new info pops up, with the next chapter coming this Friday morning. But I'm glad to get this finished, one less project out of the way, now I can work on my school work. So what do you think on the characterization of Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Flare and not just that, Natsu and the others as well. You think I showed some change in their character and glad I allowed Lisanna to join Tem Natsu. Hope you like that I didn't go with the route that Sting and Rogue are falling for our Celestial mages, they are just becoming friends that's it. But what do you think of Yukino's budding feelings for Natsu? You think she likes him?**

**Now then, this isn't going to be one timed story. Around April, I'll start my little series, following the adventures of Team Natsu, the new members, and Fairy Tail, in many different situations similar to the anime/manga. There would be 'arcs' that focus of a character, something happening to him/her, and the group getting involved in this mess. I have a few arcs or episodes I got planned.**

* * *

**-Natsu turning into a girl**

**-Wendy getting all grown up (around seventeen)**

**-Natsu and Yukino's date**

**-Lucy getting drunk and acting in a way that freaks Natsu out**

**-Angel's return**

**-Sting and Natsu rematch**

**-Possible Raven Tail/Saber Tooth arc**

**-Team Sting's first Fairy Tail request**

* * *

**New arcs from request and additional ones**

* * *

**-Ur revival/Return of the remaining Grimore Heart members**

**-Yukino backstory to her keys**

**-Anti-Magic army arc**

**-Lucy's mother arc**

**-Grimore Heart revival arc**

**-Grand Magic Games, Fairy tail Team B's point of view**

**-New Dragon Slayers arc**

* * *

**If you have arc ideas, I like to see them. They must be in style to all the craziness of the Fairy Tail series, nothing that's not Fairy Tail and still in their world. If you have certain characters you like to see again both good and bad, let me know. Please also submit new silver keys for Yukino and Three new battle/support takeovers for Lisanna. Not to be confused with the ones from Re Deluxe, those won't get involved unless demanded. That's it for this, now I got stuff to do so I'll see you in my next update, bye-bye!**

**Update: Now this feels like a finished story. It doesn't look too rushed and I fix the apology scenes to have a little character development for Sting and Lector. Whatever Rogue learns (recent chapters) is his development, so I won't worry about that. So the cameo returns of some of the Grand Magic Games characters and their stories complete. Hope everyone who at least like her is happy for Erza for her reward of being a Ten Wizard Saint. It would be Ur's (The seat if she was alive), but I have plans for her character very soon. So that's it, enjoy the separate sneak peek.**

**Update 2: Much better and adding what Sting went through in the recent chapter really will show some real change in his character. Now there have some complaining with Chapter 322 or certain reviews claiming that some stories that somehow got to the Grand Magic Games so easily are better than the canon one. Now as I am not trying to snap, I will say this. There is a reason why Fanfic writers are being frowned upon, and it's not just the suck that's updated every day, but the attitude most writers and reviews are giving. I write my stories solely to improve a series and say, 'Hey this series is a good one, please give it a chance', not a stretch my ego and claim I am better than the writers of said series, and neither should my reviewers. That's insulting to Hiro Mashima and everyone who worked so hard on the series. I am disappointed in these writers who get go upset at him, call him a troll, and try to make their story better than the canon manga. You know the ones, but I won't call you out despite being a Fanfic Critic along with my friends. Got a problem with what Sting did or Erza's new armor, then deal with it. Understand the series you claim to be a part of and respect Hiro Mashima and the actual writers who treat the series and characters with respect. That's all I want to say, and see you in April for my next project.**


	2. Sneak peek to a new story

**Fairy Tail Chronicles Sneak peak**

* * *

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Lucy's point of view"**

**Song Lyrics**

* * *

_A brand new chapter is just waiting for Natsu and Fairy Tail_

* * *

**It has been another week since Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Flare, Frosch, and Lector joined Fairy Tail and as time went on, The rest of the guild started to open up to them little by little. Once they were more adjusted to everything in the guild, the new members decided to form a team.**

* * *

_A new team is formed: Team_ _Eucliffe_

* * *

Sting, Rogue, and their group were siting on a bench in the park, a newspaper in hand. They were reading an article which mentioned them.

"Take a look at this." Sting requested to his friends pointing out a page. He began to read it aloud, "A impressive feat for just newcomers, former members of Saber Tooth Sting Eucliffe, Raios 'Rogue' Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Lector, and Frosch and former Raven Tail member Flare Corona have proved to all our readers why Fairy Tail while reckless is a strong guild nonetheless. The teamwork and chemistry these young people give is a nostalgic memory for all our readers, to the teamwork of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and resident rookie Lucy Heartfilia for defeating the dark guild Eisenwald and the death magic flute, Lullaby. None of our readers know if this means that Fairy Tail has two teams picking up the pace for the guild as requests have piled up for many of legal guilds spread across Fiore. As many smaller dark guilds were taken down over the past seven years since the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail, newer bigger and stronger dark guilds have risen since and no one knows if this means a much bigger threat than the events that transpire over a month ago in Crocus is going to happen. No doubt that Fairy Tail will be first up to bat to deal with this dilemma." He paused for a second before adding, "It looks like we really gave ourselves the spotlight with our first request already."

"That means we're as good as Natsu's group." Lector said smiling.

"Frosh thinks so too!" agreed Frosch.

"Let's not get too carried away. It might have been our first mission, but we were lucky to have Lucy and Lisanna's assistance for that matter. In short, we shouldn't get too cocky." Yukino reminded them looking at the article.

"Yukino's right, we are still new members who just made a headline in a page, it doesn't make us powerful members just because four of us were former elite members of our old guilds." Flare admitted calmly twisting a strand of her hair.

"Right." replied the twin Dragon Slayers.

* * *

_A strange transformation mistake_

* * *

Natsu groaned, picking at a skirt, "Why is it so hard wearing these things?"

Lucy grinned at him, "Why you're complaining, you wear my clothes every time when you enter my room when you were a boy."

Lisanna and Yukino giggled at him; making the now female Dragon Slayer's face all pink with embarrassment, "You like dress up Natsu, where was I?" Lisanna teased.

"That was different!" she retorted back to the Take Over mage.

"Sure." The three girls replied back with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_A mage's budding feelings are confirmed_

* * *

Lucy, Sting, Lector, and Lisanna were speaking to Yukino about something. It was about her date with Natsu that was coming.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Yukino? I mean going on a date with Natsu is different than just missions. It's a whole another story." Lucy assured her.

"Well considering no one of this room has ever dated in our lives, it's not in our better judgment to tell her how a date so let's not give her the wrong idea." Lisanna reassured them.

"She's going on a date with Natsu, what's to worry about?" asked Sting, Lector and him plopped onto Lucy's bed.

"Everything?" the two girls responded, making Yukino a little nervous.

"It's isn't a do or die situation, it's going on a date with Natsu." Sting replied.

Lisanna and Lucy sighed shaking their heads at the White Dragon Slayer, "You just don't get it."

"I never dated, remember?" Sting reminded them.

"Wow, the once member of Saber Tooth when they were number one never went on dates…?" Lucy replied, grinning, "That explains so much."

"Hey don't judge me!" Sting retorted at the Celestial mage, "You're single too!"

"True, and as Aquarius isn't here, I'm proud enough to admit it." Lucy smiled.

Sting sighed in defeat at the Celestial mage, "Okay, point taken. So how do we help our Yukino and Natsu?"

"We make sure that their date goes off without a hitch." Lucy replied, placing a solemn hand on Yukino's shoulders.

"You'll really help?" Yukino asked.

Lucy and Lisanna place their hands on the white haired Celestial mage's shoulders, smiling at her with identical expressions. "You have our word," they said in unison.

* * *

_The Second Guild alliance begins…_

* * *

The guilds of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scales, and Mermaid Heel were discussing the situation of two legal guilds (one former) ready to attack soon. From Fairy Tail were Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Lisanna, Lucy, Mirajane, Sting, Lector and Yukino. From Blue Pegasus were Hibiki, Rem, Eve, and Jenny. From Lamia Scales were Lyon, Jura, Sherry, and Chelia. And Lastly from Mermaid Heel were Kagura and Milliana. The four groups in question stood around Hibiki's Archive magic as he explained everything to the others. With arms folded and serious looks on the faces, they listened in to Hibiki.

"It seems that Saber Tooth and Raven Tail have joined forces for something. We are not sure it is or why." The sandy blonde haired Pegasus member informed before looking at Sting, "Sting, you're okay about fighting your old guild?"

The White dragon Slayer said, giving his fellow Guild members quite a shock, "If they are to harm my guild, then they are my enemies, especially allying with the former dark Guild Raven Tail. I'm ready to fight all of them even Minerva to protect everyone."

Erza and Lucy each gave Sting an approving smile, proud in how much he has grown since the Grand Magic Games. Yukino nodded in agreement, ready and determined to fight Saber Tooth. Natsu nodded too, ready to settle things with Saber Tooth again. Hibiki then added, "That's good to hear. Although from what has been surfacing about since your left of the guild, it seems Saber Tooth has a new batch of Dragon Slayers in their wake, much stronger than even you and Rogue."

"Wait, what do you mean new batch of Dragon Slayers?" Natsu, Sting, and Wendy repeated shocked.

"That's correct." Hibiki added, "And from what we know of them is that one's a First Generation and the other a Second Generation. Their elements are Water and Ice, respectably."

"Sounds like Gray and Juvia when you think about it." Lucy said arms folded with a right hand to her chin.

"If what Lucy said is true, then we should be able to handle them." Lyon said with his fellow Lamia Scales members agreeing.

Everyone nodded too as Kagura nodded as well. No matter what happens, settling things with Minerva for almost killing her, Erza, and Milliana is important.

* * *

_The battle of two Dragons slayers commence…_

* * *

Natsu stood out in the grounds of the guild to face Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer looking at him with seriousness in her dark blue eyes.

"Wendy," Natsu said calmly, "I never thought since you joined Fairy Tail that the two of us would fight each other. But," he paused standing sideways to face her, "I made a promise to my comrades that I would go easy on you, so I shall."

The onlookers from the guild including the other Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue all watched as Wendy shook her head and frowned, "No Natsu. When I ask you to fight me, I meant we fight with all our might. No kid gloves, Natsu," She held out her arms and yelled, "Give me your all, don't pity me, or feel sorry for me. Hit me with all you got!"

"Wendy…" Charles said worried for her partner. Happy patted his fellow Exceed on the back.

"She'll be okay; she is a Dragon Slayer after all." Happy assured her.

Charles look to Happy and smiled lightly, "You're right, I should have faith in her more."

* * *

_An angel's return from grace_

* * *

The Dragon Slayers: Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue stood in the guild house facing one of their old enemies, Angel. Natsu stared at the Angel magic mage, his dark eyes crossed at her.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Angel said, pointing a finger at them, "Where is Lucy Heartfilia?"

Natsu grunted in anger as Wendy declared, "Why should we tell you? You're just going to harm her for what she and the rest of us did over the springtime. Lucy is our friend, we'll never tell you!"

Rogue held the sword on his waist at the ready, "We won't let you harm our comrade, like Wendy said." The sword grip tightly in his left hand as he added, "There are six of us, and we can handle you, Angel."

Angel smirked, a dark look in her eyes, "If you were half correct, Dragon Slayer."

* * *

And two lost souls returned from the dead…

* * *

Lucy stood outside Magnolia, one of her Gatekeys pointing at the hooded figure. She had followed her to a forest with nowhere to run as her comrades: Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Lisanna, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Yukino, and Flare came running to help her as she kept her key pointed at her.

"Alright, who are you and why do you seem to have my face? Reveal yourself and I might not harm you. I don't use my spirits to hurt the innocent, but if this some dark mage using transformation magic, then you'll leave me no choice!" she announced to the unknown stranger.

The unknown figure chuckled, shocking the two teams as she spoke, in a voice that made the two groups shocked, "You truly have grown, Lucy…"

The unknown figure took its hands to the hood and lowered it, revealing a face that made Lucy freeze in shock. Natsu and the two teams were shocked too as the face looks identical to a picture of someone they saw in Lucy's old house. It took both sides (the groups and Lucy) to identify the face to utter the same confirmation…

'_Mom/Layla…'_

Inside the base of the remaining Grimore Heart members, the group of Gray, Wendy, Charles, Juvia, Ultear, Lyon, and Chelia shock, but the most shock was the faces of the two Ice mages and the female time mage. Inside a large bubble of water was the sleeping face of someone that thought was gone forever. Short dark purple hair and a face that made them utter the same name…

"Ur…"

* * *

_Get ready for a brand new adventure _

_In a brand new story_

_Fairy Tail Chronicles…_

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Tail Opening 14 (Fairy Tail –The Promised Day short version) Fairy Tail Soundtrack)_

* * *

**Fairy Tail, What is the light you hold in your hand?**

The eyes of Natsu, Sting, and Lucy open up dramatically as it flash to the two strongest teams standing side by side as dust rolled pass them revealing the first building of Fairy Tail.

**The utopia drawn in your dream, don't let it end as one.**

The team of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Lisanna appeared on one side with serious looks on the faces as the team of Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Flare appeared on another. The two leaders of their teams pass one another as they greeted one another with a friendly high five.

**There's something I want to tell my future self, who someday I'll meet.**

Lucy sat in a desk near her window as a hooded figure sat over her roof, a smile on her face from under the hood and under the night sky.

**Sometimes the future is cruel, and cracks like a mirror.**

Lucy was dancing with a nervous Yukino in her bedroom until it switches to both Natsu and Yukino dressed in proper attire were dancing together in a ballroom with other people.

**But if we should see it like there was no fragments lost.**

Flashes of Yukino's memories pass along with Angel, Cobra, Racer, and Midnight as it then switches to Natsu and an older Wendy. The two Dragon Slayers were fighting; both with hands wrapped with flames and wind as it seems the blue haired Dragon Slayer had scales on her cheeks.

**Even if the frozen darkness stands in your path,**

Faces of old and new, both good and evil pass the two leaders as they then faced an old foe of Fairy Tail.

**You must never forget hope.**

The two boys smiled cocky smiles as they combined their magic until a unison raid of Roar of the Fire/White Dragon was unleashed and struck the villain with a huge explosion

**Fairy Tail, what is the light you hold in your hand?**

Together, Gray used his Ice Make: Seven Sword Slash with Flare's crimson hair attacking alongside him, Erza (dressed in her Tengami Armor) and Rogue preforming powerful swings with their sword/spear, Lucy and Yukino summoning from their Gatekeys Scorpio and Libra, and Lisanna (her appearance covered a green scaly body suit with green antennas and her eyes a deep red in them along with a shade of blue) attacked with two blades like Mantises.

**Because the power of bond is overflowing in you.**

Lucy stood on one end of the battlefield summoning Loki into battle as a girl wearing a black cloak summoned Aquarius into battle. Her face was identical to Lucy's as they stared at one another with seriousness in their eyes.

**We all know the tears of sadness,**

Minerva sends Erza and Kagura flying back with her magic. The two look to one another, smiling back forth at one another after they slid back.

**So don't ever surrender, don't ever sway.**

The two strongest teams and allies of their guild and allied guilds fought with members of Dark Guilds, Gray and Lyon unleashed a combination of Ice Make: Eagle/Lance that headed its way to Bluenote.

**That's right, until the day the dream comes our way.**

More flashes of events were shown: Natsu and Yukino sitting together by a river, the latter's legs hugged to her knees, Lucy pinned over Natsu with an odd look in her face, Natsu and Sting starting their rematch, Natsu, Kagura, and Yukino standing side by side, a wounded Natsu over Minerva and a old man with a white beard, until it finally shows the two teams of Fairy Tail putting their trademark sign up into the air as Happy, Charles, Lector, and Frosch flew into the sky.

* * *

**Michael: And that's the sneak peak and the true end to the prologue. Now then, the 'opening' 'spoils' what's going to happen in Fairy Tail Chronicles, I hope they are vague that you have to guess what will happen. Now because I have my arcs, I need the important thing: Characters. I will ask the reviews to submit OCs both good and evil, both members of Dark Guilds (Canon or Fan made) and Legal Guilds (Canon or Fan made). Their information must be based like how the Fairy Tail wiki shows them. Important tidbits with the OCs so this will run smoothly:**

**-These characters must be in style to Fairy Tail, nothing outside the universe. If Rave Master is involved, that's it.**

**-Nothing generic, give the characters unique traits that sets them apart and makes them good characters.**

**-If new Dragon Slayers, they must be at least teenagers (Natsu or Lucy's age for example) or young adult (Laxus or Bisca's age for example). No little kid Dragon Slayers like Wendy. Try to explain that when times skip did happen, and you wonder why OCs is frowned upon.**

**-Make them likable, make readers want to see more of them. I'm never a person to** **not let good characters die out like profession writers do until they served their purpose.**

**-Don't make them overpowered and have them be either stronger than Fairy Tail until their weakness is exposed or at their level. Fans already find ways to ruin canon characters, don't ruin your OCs.**

**-So I won't allow this in Fairy Tail: They must NOT be related to any good guy in the series. Bad guys, small doses, not good.**

**-And be creative**

**I hope everyone understands these rules and understand the strict guidelines I'm giving you. That's it; I'll see you in a month for the start of Fairy Tail Chronicles which will start April 25 after I finish spring semester classes in College. I already have my hands tied with Beta Reading and Fairy Tail Re Deluxe that I don't need too much on my plate than finishing my school work. Unlike most student writers who whine about school, I enjoy it and want good grades. Plus until June when I start working and afternoon classes, I will be busy with a program too, getting a job in the summer. Writers need money, you know? Well, see you then, Bye-Bye!**

**And on the note of Fairy Tail anime ending, I'll wait for the news from the big guys.**


End file.
